


Lost in Translation

by brooklynapple



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Hot & Heavy Translation, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynapple/pseuds/brooklynapple
Summary: Dorothea finds a very special book in the Garreg Mach marketplace, written in Brigid. She goes to Petra for translation help. Sexy language hijinks ensue. (Aka the strap fic that Doropetra fans deserve.)
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 3
Kudos: 155





	Lost in Translation

**Author's Note:**

> @DauphinEcco lamented the lack of Doropetra strap fic in a Twitter post, and suddenly this story sprang into my brain fully-formed while I was taking a shower. Props to Gabs "@homuspicy" for beta reading to make sure Petra was in character!

Dorothea spies the book out of the corner of her eye while picking up some tea and spices in the Garreg Mach marketplace. The monastery library is so well-stocked that she ordinarily wouldn’t give books in the marketplace a second glance, but she’s excited and a bit proud to recognize that this book is written in the language of Brigid.  _ My studies are starting to pay off _ , she thinks with a smile,  _ I can’t wait to show Petra.  _

The book is tucked in the back of a stall operated by a merchant who has clearly just returned from a lucrative trip abroad. Dorothea hums to herself as she traces her fingers over the book’s cover and tries to decipher the title text. “Practicing the art of happiness - no wait, not happiness, what’s the closest word...ah, I think I know. Here we go - Practicing the Art of Pleasure: An Illustrated Guide.” 

She pauses as the title’s implications start to become clear. “Oh my, is this what I think it might be…” She takes a peek inside the book, cheeks immediately turning pink. Closing it quickly, she tucks it under her arm, pays the distracted merchant his full asking price with no haggling, and hastens to the monastery for some unplanned but very motivated language study.

* * *

A few days of intensive translation later, Dorothea brings the book to the chambers she shares with Petra, ready to reveal her discovery. She laughs at herself as she realizes there are butterflies in her stomach.  _ I haven’t felt like this since the early days of our courtship, yet here I am as nervous as a schoolgirl with a crush, as though Petra and I aren’t already betrothed and well acquainted with each other in the bedroom. _

Petra looks up from the letter she’s writing, face lighting up when she sees Dorothea. “Hello my beloved! I was not expecting to see you here so soon, but it is making me very...no, I *am* very happy that you are here!” Her curious gaze falls on the book in Dorothea’s arms. “Another book? Did the professor recommend more diplomatic materials to study?” Gesturing to the letter in front of her, she continues, “I am still not finished writing to my grandfather about our ideas from the last conversation with the professor and Edelgard, and there is also our upcoming trip to Brigid to plan…” 

Dorothea cuts her off with a kiss, setting the book down on the table next to the letter. “Hello my love, and no, this is definitely not that kind of book. I found it at the marketplace the other day. I wouldn’t have noticed it at all except that it’s in Brigid, and I wanted to see how much of it I could understand.” She pauses as a tiny blush spreads across her face. “It turns out that this may be the kind of book we can best enjoy together, though I think I may have bitten off more than I could chew in trying to translate some of the more, um, creative passages.”

Petra looks at the book and then at Dorothea. “I do not have understanding. How will chewing the book be helping with your translation?”

Dorothea giggles and kisses Petra’s cheek affectionately. “Oh no, I’m sorry love, it’s a figure of speech that means I tried to do something too difficult for my current skill level. This is a very...special book, and it has a lot of very, ah, specific words that haven’t exactly come up in the course of my Brigid tutoring sessions.”

Petra’s brow furrows and she pulls the book closer. “Now I have much curiosity about what kind of book this could be.” She begins reading the title out loud to herself in Brigid, and her eyes widen. “Oh. I am having some understanding now. Dorothea, this book...it is very well known in Brigid. It is often given to couples as a betrothal gift, so that they may learn certain...important skills before their wedding. Did I hear you say that you found this in the marketplace?”

“I did, yes - it was being sold by a merchant who must have just come back from overseas. I didn’t know what it was at first, but once I realized, I thought that maybe we might enjoy it together? It would certainly help me develop some language skills that I’m not likely to learn anywhere else. And this book is meant for betrothed couples, you said? Why, it seems almost like fate that it found its way into my hands!” 

Petra opens the book and thoughtfully begins tracing a finger down the table of contents. Her mouth quirks upwards in a small, sly smile as she begins to blush. “It is of course very important that you have a strong understanding of the Brigid language before we travel to my country. Can you tell me which parts of the book are giving you difficulty, so that I may be helping you?” She gives Dorothea a mischievous sideways glance.

Dorothea raises an eyebrow and pulls out a chair to sit down next to Petra at the desk. “I’m kind of proud (and kind of mortified) that I do understand a lot of it, but there are a few words I don’t recognize and can’t find in any dictionary, like the one in the title of this section…” 

Petra peers at the text and her mouth quirks into a half-amused, half-embarrassed smirk. “Um, I know this word but do not know what it would be in the Fodlan language. I think something like...strap? No wait, that is not right, the strap is the thing that is holding it in place…”

Dorothea makes a strangled noise in the back of her throat and says “Oh my...I believe I know what that refers to now, especially with the ah, additional context and helpful illustration on the next page.”

Petra turns the page and peeks at the illustration, pink spreading further across her cheeks. “Yes, that illustration is helpful to, um, deepen your understanding of...that word.”

Dorothea looks down at the illustration, then up at Petra, and then back down at the book again. She bites her lip. “Perhaps a, ah, demonstration would help me have an even deeper understanding. Though I’m not sure where we’d find the necessary equipment.” She looks over at Petra, whose face is now a deep crimson.

“I...would...very much be liking to help you with your understanding. As for equipment, I have some ideas. Give me a little time.”

Cheeks flushing dark pink, Dorothea grins at her and bats her eyelashes. “Why of course, I’ll be eagerly looking forward to our next lesson. I promise to be a very attentive student.”

* * *

A few days later, it‘s Petra’s turn to surprise Dorothea in their chambers, arriving with a package under her arm as dusk falls over the monastery. 

“There you are, my love!” There’s a glint in her eyes as she sets the package down on the bed. “I believe I have found what we are needing to continue our important lessons!”

Dorothea looks up from sorting through dresses in the wardrobe. “Lessons? Did we schedule something with the professor and I forgot?”

“No, I am speaking of our private lessons!” Petra grins as she reaches into the package. “It was a big test of my hunting and tracking skills to find the needed items. For the first one, I asked Manuela, as I think she is having some knowledge of these things.” She unwraps several interlocking loops of supple leather, painstakingly decorated in the same green, red and gold as her official Brigid regalia. 

Dorothea’s brows furrow for a moment, and then her eyes go wide. “Oh my, you mean *those* lessons, I-wait, you talked about this with Manuela? Exactly how much detail did you give her?”

“I knew that Manuela has much experience in many different ways of love, so I told her what we were looking for and asked if she knew where I might be finding it. She was very excited to help!”   


“Oh I’m sure she was.” Dorothea mutters. 

“She told me about a craftswoman in the monastery who makes all of the bridles and saddles for the horses and other riding beasts, and who also will make other items on the side if you give her a special request. Manuela said that the professor and Edelgard have also used her services, though I am not supposed to say that I know this.”

Dorothea smirks. “Oh did she now? My goodness Edie, you’ve come a long way, haven’t you?” 

Petra reaches into the package again, pulling out a long wooden object whose shape and size left little doubt about its intended purpose. “Manuela did not know where to find this part, so I had to be using some creativity.” She holds it out for Dorothea’s inspection with a blush and a shy smile.

Dorothea’s eyes widen and she blushes as well, but hastily sets down the dress she was folding to sit next to Petra on the bed for a closer inspection. “Oh my...so if Manuela didn’t help you with this, where did you get it?” Dorothea asks, curiosity winning out over embarrassment as she runs a finger along the smooth wood.

“Well, you know that Gilbert has been teaching me woodworking-”

Dorothea splutters and her hand flies to her mouth. “Petra, please tell me you didn’t tell Gilbert about this! Manuela was bad enough, but-”

“No no,” Petra is quick to assure her, “I am thinking that Gilbert would not be approving of that. I just meant that my woodworking skills are growing, so this” she holds up the smooth, well-polished toy, “was a thing I made myself!” She beams with pride and just a touch of embarrassment.

Under her mortification, Dorothea notices that the colorful leather of the straps contrasts nicely with Petra’s dark skin, while the wood she chose for the toy matches her skin tone almost perfectly. Suddenly she wants very much to see what Petra looks like with it on.

She leans over to give Petra a kiss, softly at first and then deeper, cupping her jaw with one hand. “Thank you for all of the work you’ve put into preparing for our lessons,” she murmurs. “Shall we get started on the first lesson now?”

“I would be liking that greatly.”

It doesn’t take long for Dorothea to help Petra out of her traditional Brigid attire, lips following her hands’ path as she unfastens the garments and sets them aside. She pauses to admire the long, lean lines of Petra’s arms, back and stomach, leaving trails of kisses until Petra is squirming and gasping. 

Only then does she pick up the soft leather straps and help Petra step into them. There are a few giggles as they slide the toy into place, but by the time Dorothea tightens the straps snugly around Petra’s waist and thighs, she’s biting her lip in anticipation.

Petra is quite a sight to behold, her sinuous warrior’s body clad only in the harness with the strap-on sitting between her thighs. Dorothea pulls her in for a hungry kiss as she trails one hand down Petra’s stomach and grasps the wooden toy with the other, running her hand up its length and pressing it against Petra hard enough to make her gasp. Petra breaks the kiss long enough to pull impatiently at Dorothea’s dress, fumbling with the laces and pushing the fabric down her body with a ripping sound that would make Dorothea wince if she weren’t already being pushed down onto the bed. 

By now Dorothea is used to the way that Petra manages to both reverently and ravenously pin her to the bed and devour every inch of her, lips and tongue and teeth nibbling down her neck, biting at her shoulder, lingering to leave marks on her collarbone. The way that Petra’s hands slide over her breasts, thumbs teasing her nipples into hardness, is also deliciously familiar, as is Petra’s grin as her skillful lips and fingers coax a moan from Dorothea’s throat. 

The sensation of the hard wooden toy pressing insistently against her thigh, however, is distractingly new. It remains in the back of Dorothea’s mind as Petra’s mouth works its way down to lick and suck at her nipples, and as Petra’s fingernails drag up the inside of her thighs. It stays there as Petra’s fingers slide higher and find the wetness between her legs, gently exploring her folds and ghosting over her clit. She whimpers in frustration and presses into Petra’s hand, in no mood to be teased. Petra moves back up to nibble Dorothea’s ear as her thumb circles her clit, whispering “shh my love, be patient, I am needing you to be nice and wet before the lesson begins.”

That draws another moan from Dorothea as Petra continues the lesson preparation, dipping her thumb down to coat it with wetness before sliding it over Dorothea’s clit again. She sucks at the tender pulse point on Dorothea’s neck as she presses a finger at her entrance and then slips it inside. Dorothea arches her back and digs her fingers into Petra’s shoulders as Petra adds a second finger and then a third, pressing into her and making her writhe and gasp. 

Petra begins to thrust her fingers firmly but gently, Dorothea’s hips instinctively moving to match her rhythm as her moans become louder. It’s not long before Petra’s entire hand is covered with the same wetness that’s starting to soak the sheets underneath them. As Dorothea feels her body start to tense, breathing ragged, Petra withdraws her hand, making her whimper again until she notices Petra rise to her knees and run her wet hand along the length of the wooden shaft, coating it.

Dorothea pauses to take in the sight of Petra kneeling between her thighs, body glistening with sweat as she strokes the toy. A lesser woman might have broken right there, but she rises to the occasion and meets Petra’s eyes, mustering her very best command of the Brigid language to murmur <please my love, I would like you to be giving me my lesson now>.

Petra goes still as she hears her native language in Dorothea’s husky voice, hand arrested at the base of the toy and lips slightly parted. She mumbles a phrase in Brigid that Dorothea doesn’t quite catch but which seems to invoke the spirits, before bending down to kiss Dorothea deeply and whisper <beloved, I’ll give you whatever you ask.>

And then the head of the toy is pressing against Dorothea’s entrance, expertly guided by Petra’s hand as she supports herself on one arm. Dorothea gasps and wraps her legs around Petra’s hips as Petra slowly sinks it in up to its base. Petra pauses for a moment, allowing Dorothea to savor the feeling of fullness inside her before testing the waters with shallow thrusts, brow furrowed in concentration as she acclimates to the way the toy responds to her hip movements. She increases the pace as she finds a rhythm, sinking a bit deeper each time, Dorothea angling her hips to meet Petra’s. 

The pressure of the toy moving inside her is enough to drive Dorothea to distraction, leaving her moaning and grabbing at Petra’s shoulders. But it’s still not quite enough to push her over the edge, and Dorothea manages to dredge up just enough of her hard-won Brigid skills to gasp <please, with more hardness.>

Petra immediately complies, moving to both forearms to increase her efforts. Dorothea cries out as the sensation overwhelms her, breath hitching each time their hips meet to bury the shaft deep inside her. She bites her lip and makes an effort to look at Petra, the desire to drink in the sight of her lover’s arm and stomach muscles flexing as she rocks her hips warring with the instinct to close her eyes and surrender to the delicious sensation of Petra filling her with each thrust.

Then Petra moves one hand down to stroke Dorothea’s clit, robbing her of all powers of decision and concentration. A tiny corner of her mind wonders how Petra can manage the strength and coordination needed for such a feat, but most of her is a gasping, moaning, shaking mess as she feels her muscles start to clench and spasm. She comes with a high-pitched cry, and Petra pauses with the toy still inside her as she contracts around it.

Dorothea lets her head fall back on the pillow as she pants and tries to catch her breath. Petra gingerly pulls out and covers her face and neck in kisses, and Dorothea beams at her in utter love and devotion, cupping her cheek in one hand. “That was certainly not a lesson I’ll be forgetting anytime soon!” She switches to Brigid, murmuring <Thank you, my love.>

“It is giving me great pleasure to be helping you with this lesson,” Petra says in between kisses. 

“Perhaps not quite enough pleasure yet, hmm?” Dorothea grins, hands sliding down Petra’s sweat-sheened body to unfasten the straps still holding the toy in place. “Teaching can be hard work, after all. Maybe I can help you relax and unwind…” She sets the harness and toy aside and turns to lie next to Petra, lips tracing down her neck and hands exploring her stomach and hips. 

A low noise escapes Petra’s throat, and Dorothea hums with satisfaction that her hunch was correct - Petra enjoyed the lesson nearly as much as she did, and is in desperate need of release. She wastes no time sliding one hand between Petra’s legs, finding her soaking wet and very, very sensitive. Dorothea kisses her way down Petra’s well-defined stomach, feeling the muscles tense and flex as she uses two fingers to stroke along either side of her lover’s swollen clit. Petra gasps and begins to moan incoherent words in Fodlan and Brigid, among which Dorothea occasionally catches phrases such as “please, more” and <don’t stop.>

Luckily for Petra she has no intention of stopping, her mouth traveling to meet her fingers as she seals her lips around Petra’s clit. Petra’s hips start to buck as Dorothea gently sucks and slides her tongue over the sensitive tip, thrusting two curved fingers inside her. She feels Petra’s hand tangle in her hair and press at her head in encouragement, heels digging into the mattress and her free hand clawing at the sheets. It is now Petra who is gasping and moaning and crying out as Dorothea’s fingers hit just the right spot, and she sucks just a bit harder, pressing into her as she feels Petra start to tremble and come apart. Petra’s entire body goes taunt for an instant and then writhes as she comes, Dorothea holding on to the side of the mattress as she helps Petra ride out the contractions.

They both collapse panting onto the bed, as Dorothea withdraws her fingers and fixes Petra with a narrow-eyed grin as she licks them clean. Petra is still breathless, but manages to rise up on one elbow to kiss Dorothea’s forehead and then her lips. Dorothea smiles and curls into Petra’s side, resting her head on Petra’s shoulder. 

“All in all I’d say our lesson was a success, wouldn’t you? I’m beginning to think I should have started studying Brigid literature long ago!”

“I am thinking we have made a very good start today,” Petra begins, stifling a yawn as fatigue starts to creep over her. “And I am expecting we will have great success as we move to the advanced lessons!”

“Oh my, what sort of advanced lessons did you have in mind?” asks Dorothea, snuggling up a bit closer.

“Did you not study the entire chapter? This was only the first of many positions with the strap, and some of them are requiring much stamina and coordination. Truly, we will have to be training with hardness if we wish to master them all!”

Dorothea’s laugh rings out across their bedchamber, and she kisses Petra again before replying <Oh, I would be liking that greatly!>

**Author's Note:**

> Reverse cowgirl Dorothea, anyone?
> 
> Also don't try this at home, kids, always use lube with your straps.
> 
> I'm @quorniya if you want to find me on Twitter.


End file.
